spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
In the Year 2525
This is the 15th episode of Hoopla's Fantastic Beach, and the season 2 premiere. (One Month Later) Hoopla: I never thought life could be so swell. Just take in that fresh air...ah. Boopla: Hey Hoopla! Hoopla: Hey Boopla! (They do a secret handshake) How’s that rapping career going? Boopla: It’s actually working out! I get paid 666 dollars per day! I don’t know who my boss is yet but I’m sure he’s a nice guy. Sining- I mean singing in the musical was the best thing I’ve ever done! Hoopla: I can't tell what you're on. Maybe I should do the oral exam. Hold still. (Gets slapped) Boopla: Hoopla I'm fine. Hoopla: You smell like coral juice. Boopla: Yeah, that's all we get to drink for lunch. Hoopla: Uh, ok. See you later!...I hope the money doesn’t get to his head. Boopla: And I oop- (he freezes in place) Hoopla: Damn it. (He shoves him out the door) It's already frozen in his head. Scooter: Hiya Hoopla, whatcha doin’? Hoopla: Shut up Scooter. Nobody cares about you. Scooter: You too! Hoopla: Really? (Hoopla points to a crowd of people) People: We love you Hoopla! You saved us! Thanks for stopping Alpooh! Scooter: Aw, clamety crap. Hoopla: That reminds me, I’m gonna visit Alpooh in jail. People: Don’t leave us Hoopla! Hoopla: Stop following me! Ugh, I hate this crowd. Really annoying. Random person: No, you're annoying. Hoopla: (turns around) Says the one who eats through a sock. Random person: What- no I don't Random person's mom: Hi honey, here's your dinner sock! Random person: Not now, mom! (At the jail) Alpooh: Oh Hoopla, what do you want? Hoopla: I’m here to do my daily routine of laughing in your face! HAHAHAH! Alpooh: Ugh, I wish things would go back to how they were before that musical. Hoopla: Hey..I kinda agree with that. I mean all these changes are nice and all but, I don’t think I’m suite for them. Alpooh: Pfft… what a loser. Do you even see who you're talking to? A criminal. And you're worried about what, a new bubble gum flavor? Hoopla: But Juicy Orange will always be better than Juicy Pear. Alpooh: Pear schmear, I can shove them up my mouth either way. Just leave me alone. Hoopla: If you say so. (Hoopla goes back to the hotel) Zoopla: Hi my squishy cute son! Hoopla: Please stop these nonsensical actions against my body and my mental state, thank you and have a good day. Zoopla: I like that you’re so grown up now. Which brings me to another thing I’ve never told you...I’ve realized how dumb your father, Woopla is. I think I'm gonna remarry. Hoopla: Hoop da wo- wait hol’ up. Zoopla: I think I might marry that purple guy, I think his name is Scooter. Hoopla: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (runs away) Ok, so change might be bad, but nothing can be as worse as Scooter being my stepdad. ???: IT CAN BE WORSE! Hoopla: Huh? Doclement: It is I, Doclement! Today I was studying the galaxy and its radio signals when I found something scary. (A crowd forms around Doclement) Person: Planet 9 is real? Another Person: Nasa lied? Another Another Person: Tin foil hats don’t do anything? Doclement: No, it’s worse than all of those things. When I tell you it, it will change how you live the rest of this month, literally. Hoopla: Change? Oh nononono. Doclement: I detected a signal from outer space that seemed to be from Aliens. It read; “dear stoopid fishys, we herd a musicaal that was very bad, we are going to invade and destory you for this galacitc crime - Aliens”. So basically, Aliens are sending a giant asteroid our way and we only have a month to live. Ok, carry on now. Person: Musical? I know who made a musical. (Everyone stares at Hoopla) Hoopla: Uhh, gotta go! (Hoopla hides in a cardboard box) Hoopla: I'm screwed. I'm screwed. Carl: Hey Hoopla, what are you doing in my cardboard box? Hoopla: AAA- Oh it’s just you Carl. What are you doing here...this looks like something Poopla would live in. Carl: Nah, this is too fancy for him. He’d rather live in the dump. Hoopla: o. Well I'm hiding from everyone since the musical accidentally caused aliens to take notice. Carl: For real? Hoopla: Yeah. I can’t believe it either. This entire month of changes has been hard...and this is the hardest. Carl: Come on Hoopla, don’t give up. You can save the world...again! You just need some courage. Hoopla: I can...I CAN! I CAN DO IT! HOOPLA! Carl: That’s the spirit! (Hoopla dashes back into town) Doclement: So far, it looks like we're doomed. Hoopla: It's not too late to stop the aliens! Random person: Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it? Hoopla: Bribe them with a fruit basket? (A tomato is thrown at his face) Random person: Fine, I understand. Hoopla: Hmmmmmm... well that may or may not work. WHAT IF WE USE A GIANT FRUIT BASKET? Random person: ABSOLUTELY GENIUS! Doclement: You guys realize how dumb that idea is, right? Hoopla: No. Doclement: This is the literal end of the world. Do you understand what that means? Hoopla: Yeah ummm no. Doclement: You're gonna die. Hoopla: Wait a HOOPLA minute, I’m gonna die? Doclement: That’s what I just said, yes. Hoopla: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! You mad man! Doclement: I’m not mad I’m just clever. Boopla: WHAT? THE END OF THE WORLD? DOES THIS MEAN NO MORE MONEY? Doclement: No more ANYTHING if you dumb brains don’t do anything about it. Boopla: This makes me want to sing a song. Stand back everyone. Hoopla: o Boopla: Ahem. In the year 2525, if fish is still alive, if woman can survive, they may find- Hoopla: WOO! Boopla: In the year 3535, Ain’t gonna need to tell the truth, tell no lies, everything you think, do, and say, is in the pill you took today- Doclement: Ok, that’s enough. Boopla: But I was only two verses in- Doclement: We can’t have you singing a copyrighted song by Zager and Evans, alright? We can’t afford any more lawsuits. Boopla: Hmmph. Fine. (Boopla leaves, Doclement turns around to Hoopla) Doclement: As for you, I will study and try to find any ways to stop this disaster, but most likely nothing will happen. If I do discover something, I will get to you immediately. (Doclement leaves) Hoopla: Heh heh, foreshadowing, am I right? Oh who am I kidding. (Cut to Scooter eating chips miserably) Scooter: Haw, haw, haw… oh who am I kidding? This place is depressing now. Even these chips are depressed. (Zoopla and Woopla are watching cheesy Seamark movies on TV) Woopla: These actors are so bad. Zoopla: Yeah…like you. Woopla: What did you say? Zoopla: Nothing! This is really sad. (Cut to Boopla trying to perform a rap) Boopla: My name be Boopla, and I be sad, because this whole..dang..world...is..bout..to….end- WAAAAAAAAAA! (Cut to Hoopla sitting on the sidewalk) Hoopla: (sigh) I’ve really wasted my life, haven’t I? Guess I’ll walk home and cry like everyone else- (Suddenly, Doclement comes up on the road in a boatmobile) Hoopla: What the? Doclement: Hoopla, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I did it. Hoopla: You figured out a way to stop the aliens? Doclement: Yes! But Hoopla, we gotta go back, back to the future! Hoopla: But uh, I've never gone there, how am I going back? Doclement: Nevermind, just get into my time machine boatmobile! Hoopla: Wait Doc, you made a time machine out of a boatmobile? Doclement: Yes, now get in! Hoopla: So...now what? Doclement: When this baby hits 69 mph, you're gonna see some serious stuff. (Doclement starts driving) Hoopla: Uh, Doc, we're driving towards a cliff! Doclement: Where we're going, we don't need roads. (They drive off the cliff) Hoopla: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Doclement: We're falling at 69 mph! Here we go! Hoopla: AAAAAAAAAA (They teleport into the future) Narrator: Welcome to...Neo Buzzkini Bottom! (end) Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:HFB Category:Episodes written by CrazySponge Category:Episodes written by FireMatch Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes